atrevete a amar
by flyppi
Summary: la primera vez que la vio no pudo dejar de pensar en ella... es un Kaworu/rei ustedes dicen si prosigo o lo dejo... 16/07/2014:no tuve la suficiente inspiración para seguir con ella en los últimos años, me sature de historias y ahora ando en un estado de shock, mil disculpas
1. Casualidad

Rei estudiante universitaria, la mayoría le conocía por su carácter serio y sumamente reservado pero eso no le quitaba su atractivo. Trabajaba medio tiempo en un minisúper acomodando la mercancía, a pesar de esto su notas no eran malas aun que a sus tíos les hubiese gustado que no trabajara y se dedicara de lleno a el estudio.

Kaworu Nagisa caminaba con Shinji y Asuka, eran amigos desde la infancia y aunque iban en la misma universidad nunca solían encontrarse pese a los horarios de clase de cada uno, ese viernes habían quedado para ver a Misato una vieja amiga de Shinji. Ella era muy graciosa y de cierto modo infantil, el vivir con su pareja le había cambiado algunos aspectos.

Los tres amigos entraron al minisúper que estaba de camino a la casa y compraron sodas, frituras y algunos caramelos. Era obvio que Misato gustaba por tomar cerveza asi que llevaron un par, aun que ya sabían que ella tenia de sobra en el refrigerador. Ikari y la pelirroja fueron por las cosas mientras Kaworu miraba una revista interesante, al dejarlo y darse vuelta vio como una chica de peculiar cabello batallaba con una caja que no podía subir a pesar de tener un banquillo.

-¿te ayudo?- la pregunta salió espontáneamente

La joven brinco por el susto y cayó con todo y la caja sobre el. Ambos estaban en el suelo Kaworu había tratado de agárrala para evitar que se lastimara pero el peso de la caja le había caído encima tirándolo a el también

La muchacha se levanto pesadamente enfocando su mirada en un chico bastante lindo pero su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando noto que el tenia una mano en una de sus piernas desnudas se sonrojo furiosamente y se quito de encima rápidamente

-lo… lo siento mucho- haciendo una reverencia y salió despavorida

Estaba apunto de preguntarle si estaba bien pero cuando Kaworu se levanto ella ya no estaba. Shinji y Asuka llegaron con las cosas en las manos viendo el desastre en el suelo.

-bueno menos mal que solo fueron jabones de baño- decía Ikari riéndose

-si no quiero imaginarme como la regañarían si fuera algo frágil-

-¿de quien hablas Kaworu?- Asuka pregunto muy interesada.

-de nadie, ¿ya pagaron?-

-si vámonos Misato debe estas esperando-

Durante el camino la platica era muy entretenida sin embargo Kaworu aun pensaba en el incidente. El resto de la tarde fue muy relajada y divertida, para cuando llego la noche cada quien se retiro a su casa era obvio que Shinji y Asuka se fueran juntos pues a pesar de sus constantes peleas y desacuerdos existía una atracción.

Había llegado a casa, había vivido solo desde que sus padres se habían ido al extranjero por motivos de trabajo. Ahí estaba recostado en su cama pensando en el accidente de la tienda, pero la imagen de la persona que le había caído encima tenia toda su atención y la verdad se había tomado la osadía de sentirla, se percato de que era delgada y de poca estatura llevaba un short muy corto de mezclilla con una blusa blanca ajustada para cuando le cayo encima pudo sentir su agradable calor y sobre todo sus atributos que a pesar de ser pocos no estaban nada mal. Su cabello olía muy bien, su piel era muy suave y blanca pero lo que más le había gustado eran sus ojos.

Miro la mano con la que le había tocado la pierna tomando la decisión de ir al siguiente día, en ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba apunto de suceder algo muy excitante.


	2. Efímero

Ahí estaban tirados en el pasillo, una dulce caricia era suficiente para perder el control con cada beso se estremecía, él no tenia intenciones de dejarla, sentía como su sexo se humedecía con aquel rose descarado…

La alarma comenzó a sonar inmediatamente despertó, tallo un poco sus ojos e inicio su rutina matutina. El agua caía sobre su cuerpo, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto una pervertida? Un rojo furioso cubrió sus mejillas, fantasear con un hombre era lo que menos se esperaba.

-¡Rei el desayuno esta servido!-

-si en un momento voy-

* * *

><p>La verdad era que 3 semanas se habían pasado volando, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para dormir puesto que los exámenes y demás se avecinaban. No solo Kaworu había sufrido todo aquel desgaste…<p>

El trió de amigos estaba en la cafetería.

-menos mal que hoy es el último día- era la sexta vez que ella bostezaba

-Asuka puedes dejar de hacer eso trato de mantenerme despierto para mi última clase-

-vamos Kaworu no seas tan exagerado…-

-Shinji no te haz dado cuenta que es un amargado- su rostro expresaba antipatía

-será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que comience una pelea sin sentido- Shinji se levanto y se dirigió hacia el lugar de la pelirroja; tomándola por la mano hizo que se levantara.

-oye este fin de semana tendremos una presentación, seria bueno que fueras –

-ahí estaré –

-estupendo, aquí tienes dos entradas por si te animas a llevar un acompañante-

-¿donde será?

-en el teatro Hisaishi, buena suerte para lo que resta del día.- ambos caminaban aun tomados de la mano

La mirada de Kaworu permaneció fija en ellos dos… si era sincero consigo mismo a veces sentía necesitar ese tipo de compañía.

* * *

><p>Tal vez se había vuelto loco, ahí estaba parado afuera de la tienda, apunto de ser rechazado o probablemente si corría con suerte ella aceptaba… a quien diablos quería engañar, estaba muy nervioso ¿Cómo debía llegar?... de por si invitar a una chica que solo había visto una vez hacia casi un mes era estúpido o mejor dicho lo tonto era que ni siquiera sabia su nombre, entro y la única opción que encontró era buscarla y entonces sabría que hacer.<p>

-¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- una chica rubia le sonreía amablemente era linda, pero no era a quien buscaba.

-… no muchas gracias- devolviéndole un gesto cortes salió desanimado. Ni hablar iría solo, bueno de haberla encontrado no garantizaba que ella aceptaría.

-Valla estoy muy ansioso, ya quiero que llegue el sábado-

-solo faltan dos días… las clases se han prolongado mas de lo que yo había previsto-

-animo, es emocionante el solo pensar que tocaremos frente a un gran auditorio-

- estoy muy nerviosa y es lo que me preocupa es que he faltado mas de una semana al trabajo-

-pero pediste ´permiso-

-si pero ya es mucho tiempo… alguien mas ya debe ocupar mi lugar-

-Rei tranquila… a veces tienes que elegir entre las cosas que mas te gustan y las que debes hacer, lo que tienes que hacer es simplemente darle prioridad a lo que realmente quieres-

La vida de Rei siempre había sido monótona, de la escuela al trabajo y del trabajo a casa agregándole cada fin de semana sus clases de música, si era sincera consigo misma eso le estaba fastidiando.

* * *

><p>Hola gente nuevamente yo xD mil disculpas pero la verdad no me había dado tiempo para esta historia pero por fin llego la inspiración jojo… me han alegrado todos los que me han escrito :) y que le han dado una oportunidad a mi pequeña historia de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón (me he puesto sentimetal)…<p> 


End file.
